fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bolt Fire
Bolt Fire (właściwie Bolt Glitter Arow "Speed" Fire) – nastoletnia pegazica, mieszkająca w Grandvill. O kucyku Bolt Fire to pegazica mieszkająca w Grandville. Ma siostrę, kochających rodziców, psa imieniem Toby'ego (Tobiego) oraz kotka. Jest energiczna, wesoła i optymistyczna. Bardzo lubi ścigać się, latać i szybować. Uwielbia spędzać czas z swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną (głównie kuzynostwem). Jest członkinią "AZANT". Lubi się modnie ubierać, najczęściej do sklepu chodzi z mamą, Natalie, lub kuzynką Shiny Bolt. Jest lekko uzależniona od kawy. Historia powstania Bolt powstała poprzez użytkowniczkę Michigen (jeśli źle napisałam to przepraszam). Użytkowniczka Lumcia chodziła z Michgen do jednej klasy. Tam Michgen wymyślała Cheerful (ja też chciałam mieć swoje OC). I wymyśliłam Lami Non. A Michgen Bolt Fire (wersja druga). Spodobała mi się lecz kolory trochę mi nie pasowały. Więc pewnego dnia narysowałam kucyka z fioletowo-zieloną grzywą (nie wiedziałam na jaki kolor pokolorować sierść). Na drugi dzień pokazałam obrazek Michgen, ona też nie wiedziała. Wtedy podeszła do nas HusSia i powiedziała że szary by pasował. Wtedy mnie oświeciło i tak powstała Fire. Poprzedne wyglądy Generacja 1 Pierwszą wersją Bolt jest Lami Non (jej imie nic nie znaczy). Wcześniej jej sierść była jasno żółta, podobna kolorem do Fluttershy. Jej oczęta były czerwone. Grzywa także była dwu kolorowa - czerwono-pomarańczowa. Była trochę krótsza niż jest teraz. Ogon także był krótszy i dwu kolorowy. Bolt była wtedy pegazem tak samo, jak teraz. Jej znaczkiem był piorun i gwiazdka. Generacja 2 Druga wersja nazywała się Bolt Fire. Miała szaro-niebieskie umaszczenie. Oczy były czerwone a grzywa i ogon ciemnoniebiesko-zielona. Znaczkiem Bolt był jej aktualny znaczek. Tą wersje wymyśliła użytkowniczka Michingen. Generacja 3 Wygląd Bolt'ie został zmieniony ze względu na to że nie oddawał jej imienia i jego znaczenia (No bo co ma zielono fioletowy do ognia). Mialam też zawsze problemy jak ją rysować, czy czerwono-pomarańczową czy zielono-fioletową. Wygląd Sylwetka Bolt jest bardzo szczupła, nie jest tak wysoka jak jej rówieśnicy ale to nie rzuca się za bardzo w oczy. Sierść klaczy jest szara i krótka. Nogi Bolt są w miarę wymiarowe. Szyja Fire jest krótka i chuda. Detale Oczy Bolt'ie są ciemnogranatowe. Nos klaczki jest idealnie proporcjonalny do jej głowy, jest on może troszkę bardziej kwadratowy niż u innych klaczy, ale to rodzinne u Fire. Jej kły (u zębów), tak samo jak u autorki, są troszkę dłuższe i ostrzej zakończone od innych, to także jest rodzinne. Grzywa i ogon Mają trzy kolory - czerwony i dwa pasemka, cienkie pomarańczowe i jeszcze cieńsze żółte. Grzywa i ogon są zawsze postrzępione. Grzywka zakrywa delikatnie jedno oko, a po drugiej stronie wchodzi jej na ucho. Reszta grzywy jest po obu stronach. Po jednej krótsza po drugiej dłuższa. Ogon jest dosyć długi. Klaczka nigdy za bardzo nie martwi się o ułożenie swojej grzywy i ogona. Zawsze rano rozczesuje je starannie. Czasem związuje je gumką, robi sobie kitka albo koka. Skrzydła Skrzydła są szare jak sierść. Chociaż lotki czasem się różnią, albo są ciemniejsze, albo jaśniejsze. Skrzydła Bolt'ie są trochę większe od innych pegazów, na razie jest to niewidoczne. Gdy będzie starsza różnica wielkości skrzydeł będzie widoczna. Dodatki Bolt rzadko zakłada jakieś dodatki, najczęściej grubą, czarną bransoletkę. Czasem także związuje włosy czarną gumką. W Equestria Girls Bolt ma różnorodne ubrania, gdyż autorka nie może się zdecydować na jedno. Zdrowie Bolt podobnie jak jej tata ma końskie zdrowie. Rzadko kiedy jest chora. Najczęściej ma katar, ale dla niej to drobnostka. Kontuzji często ulegają skrzydła i przednie nogi. Skrzydła co chwilę są naciągnięte, Bolt albo, że wzbije się w powietrze, bądź za długo lata, albo w coś uderzy. Nogi są czasem poobdzierane bo klaczka leciała za szybko i lądowanie nie wyszło. Historia Narodziny Bolt'ie urodziła się 7 września w Grandvill. Wyglądem przypominała szarą kulkę. Rodzice długo zastanawiali się nad imieniem dla kucyka, początkowo miała nazywać się Glitter Flame (czyli blask płomienia) lecz gdy zobaczyli jak ich mała córeczka rusza energicznie skrzydełkami w łóżeczku zmienili imię na Bolt Fire. Mała Fire bardzo szybko rozpoczęła latanie, bo już w 8 miesiącu życia (normalnie pegazy zaczynają w wieku 1 roku). Zawsze trzeba było mieć ją na oku. Przedszkole Był to czas zabaw i "prób nauki latania". W przedszkolu zaprzyjaźniła się z Cheerful Breeze, Crimson Mystery i Lake Lotteri. Jeżeli chodzi o naukę latania, Bolt była na początku bardzo zawzięta lecz potem ciśnienie opadło. Stwierdziła że zacznie się uczyć później. Wybór imienia Jak już zostało wspomniane Bolt miała nazywać się Glitter Flame (po ang. blask płomienia). Lecz po tym jak rodzice zobaczyli jak ich mała córeczka energiczne rusza skrzydełkami w łóżeczku zmienili imię na Bolt Fire. Jednak uparli się na to Glitter więc Bolt ma je jako drugie imię. Historia - zdobycie znaczka Bolt zdobyła znaczek w wieku ośmiu lat. Pewnego dnia wybrała się z ze swoim dziadkiem na spacer po parku. Przechadzając się po jednej z alejek, Bolt zauważyła duże zbiegowisko na placu, spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła spadającego źrebaczka (nie wiadomo skąd się tam wziął). Inne pegazy już leciały żeby pomóc. Fire, jak na swój wiek, szybko wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała w tamtą stronę. Czuła że leci coraz szybciej, ciągnęła się za nią zielono-fioletowa smuga lecz nagle zamieniła się w ognistą smugę. Grzywa też stała się ognista. W mgnieniu oka Fire cała pokryła się ogniem. Zdążyła złapać źrebaczka i posadziła go bezpiecznie na ziemi. Gdy wylądowała usłyszała okrzyki i wiwaty. W tłumie zobaczyła uszczęśliwionego dziadka. Spojrzała w niebo, zobaczyła tam piękną ognistą smugę rozciągającą się od miejsca, gdzie się wzbiła do miejsca gdzie stała teraz. W domu dowiedziała się, że na boczku ma swój znaczek. Klaczka nie mogła powstrzymać łez szczęścia. Od dziadka dowiedziała się także, oprócz tego, że omal nie dostałby zawału serca, że powtórzyła trik który zrobił jej pra (x11) dziadek Harry Speed. Bolt była tym jeszcze bardziej zachwycona. Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek, po południu do jej domu przyszedł sam prezydent miasta Grandville z rodzicami uratowanego źrebaczka. Wręczył jej medal. Bolt stała się sławna przez jakiś czas i zyskała swojego fana Kacpera. Co oznacza jej znaczek Znaczek Bolt to O rodzinie center|700px Tata thumb|400px To ogier o jasno-pomarańczowym umaszczeniu. Ma czarną grzywę oraz wąsy. Jego znaczkiem jest psia łapka z krzyżykiem w środku. Jego talentem jest niesienie pomocy zwierzętom. Prowadzi własną weterynarię dla zwierząt. Oczy są błękitne, ale trochę ciemniejsze niż u Fire. Ma bardzo podobny charakter do swojej młodszej córki. Uwielbia zabawiać się ze swoimi córkami. Ulubioną zabawą Bolt'ie i jej ojca jest arbuzowy wyścig. Polega ona na tym kto pierwszy zje swoją porcje owocu. Często daje Fire fory we wszystkim. Zawsze pomaga jej z matematyką - tłumaczy, liczy z nią zadania. Bolt bardzo go koffa. Mama thumb|400px|Popołudniowa drzemka To klacz o podobnym kolorze sierści, co jej córka tylko, że jaśniejszym. Jej grzywa jest różowa z fioletowym i jasnożółtym pasemkiem, prosta, troszkę postrzępiona. Gdy była mała miała podobny desing grzywy i ogona go Fire lecz to się zmieniło. Oczy są zielone. Jej przeznaczeniem jest hodowla kwiatów, jest ogrodniczką, ma własną kwiaciarnię. Prawie zawsze jest zgodna z Bolt lecz czasem się pokłócą, po kilku godzinach już się ze sobą godzą. Siostra thumb|300px To klaczka o szarej sierści i różowo, czarnej grzywie. Jest pegazem. Ma zielone oczy tak samo jak mama. Jej znaczkiem jest białe pióro, które symbolizuje u niej żyłkę reporterską. Marzy aby zostać reporterem, zwiedzić świat. Ma drużynę reporterską, która wydaje gazetki. Siostry często się kłócą o banalne rzeczy. Gdy były młodsze miały ze sobą lepszy kontakt. Wszystko zepsuło się gdy White postanowiła nauczyć Bolt latać. Fire odpłaciła jej się podarciem notatek do numeru gazetki. Przyjaciele i znajomi thumb|left|750px Najlepsi: *Cheerful Breeze *Crimson Mystery *Lake Loteri (Hektor) *Dark Mage *Thinker *Natalie *Biostry Bookention Cheerful Breeze Kiedy Bolt pierwszy raz szła do przedszkola, bardzo chciała poznać innego pegaza, który by się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. Jednak na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo takiego nie widziała. W jej grupie nie było żadnych innych pegazów. Rozglądając się tak po sali poczuła nagłe silne uderzenie w prawy bok. Przewróciła się i osoba, która na nią wpadła też. Gdy obróciła się, zobaczyła, że to jakiś kucyk galopując w stronę drzwi jej nie zauważył i się zderzyły. Po chwili okazało się, że ten kucyk to pegaz i że chodzą razem do grupy. Klacze przedstawiły się sobie. Rówieśnicza pegazica miała na imię Cheerful Breeze. Szybko się one zaprzyjaźniły, a Cheerful poznała ją ze swoją przyjaciółką Katy Moon. Od tamtej pory trzymają się one we trójkę i pomagają sobie nawzajem. Crimson Mystery Dark Mage Bolt poznała Dark w dość nietypowy sposób. Gdy klaczka była w czwartej klasie doszedł do grupy pewien jednorożec. Była to Dark Mage. Nie była zbyt rozmowna, wolała spędzać czas sama. Nikt nie wiedział także gdzie ona mieszka, zawsze po lekcjach znikała w lesie. Pewnego razu Fire postanowiła ją śledzić, tak dla zaspokojenia ciekawości. Udało jej się wejść za jednorożcem do lasu niezauważona. Korony drzew splątywały się nisko, więc Bolt'ie delikatne wylądowała na ziemi. Przez całą drogę szła chowając się po krzakach, aż w końcu dotarły do miejsca na którym stał mały dworek. Fire wleciała na drzewo aby lepiej widzieć. Zasłaniały jej gałęzie więc stojąc na jednej, cienkiej gałązce przesuwała się do przodu. Nagle gałązka nie wytrzymała pod ciężarem klaczki i pękła. Bolt'ie z łomotem spadła na ziemię. Dark okręciła się lekko zdziwiona. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała. - Ja... eee... - Bolt nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, przecież nie wyjawi jej, że ją śledziła. Wzbiła się w powietrze. Chciała wylecieć górą ale gałęzie drzew za mocno były ze sobą splecione. - Ehh... - Westchnęła Dark - Chodź pokażę Ci drogę. Po drodze, klaczki zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Na drugi dzień także. No i cóż tak się zaprzyjaźniły. Thinker Gdy Fire, poszła do pierwszej klasy nie lubiła matematyki. Kompletnie jej nie rozumiała. Do klasy Fire doszedł fioletowy jednorożec imieniem Thinker. Bolt raz siedziała sama w ławce bo jej koleżanka z którą siedziała przesiadła się. Thinker spytała się czy może usiąść obok, Bolt odparła że tak, na lekcji matematyki Thinker pomogła Fire rozwiązać zadania. Po szkole umówiły się na spotkanie, które miało dotyczyć nauki matematyki, ale spędziły ten czas na rozmowie. Na drugi dzień pani napisała na tablicy zadanie którego nikt nie umiał z klasy rozwiązać. Pani nauczycielka spytała się, czy ktoś jest chętny do jego rozwiązania. Thinker zgłosiła się i poszła do tablicy. Rozwiązała zadanie z łatwością. Wtedy Bolt zauważyła, że na boczku Thinker pojawił się znaczek. Krzyknęła: "Thinker! Patrz! Masz znaczek!". Od tamtej pory są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Natalie Bolt poszła z mamą, Thinker, Cheerful i Katy do sklepu z ubraniami. Fire musiała wybrać sobie sukienkę na ślub cioci. Mama Fire postanowiła, że Bolt ma wybrać sama suknię. Mama Fire została w kawiarence, a córka miała przyjść jeśli jej się coś spodoba. Bolt grała ważną rolę, miała sypać kwiatki, więc suknia musiała być olśniewająca. Paczka kucyków chodziła od sklepu do sklepu, Bolt przymierzała co róż nowe kreacje, ale nie miała zdania, a przyjaciółki nie umiały jej doradzić. Wtedy Thinker zauważyła swoją przyjaciółkę z przedszkola (Natalie), która znała się doskonale na modzie. Zawołała ją, przedstawiła reszcie. Natalie doradziła Fire jaką ma wybrać sukienkę. Od tamtej pory zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą i utworzyły klub AZANT. Crazy Music Pewnego dnia Bolt leciała sobie po niebie. Zobaczyła ogromną chmurę, postanowiła ją rozbić. Zaczęła się cofać. Ruszyła z kopyta w kierunku tej chmury, lecz ni stąd ni zowąd chmura rozbiła się sama a z jej środka wyleciał pegaz. Fire nie zdążyła wyhamować i wpadła w pegazicę. Obydwie spadły na ziemię (na szczęście nie było tam wysoko). Gdy już leżały na ziemi Fire szybko przeprosiła lecz usłyszała to samo. Potem klacze przedstawiły się sobie okazało się że nieznajoma ma na imię Crazy Music i leci do Grandill w poszukiwaniu czegoś ważnego (Bolt nie zapamiętała czego bo ją głowa jeszcze trochę bolała od uderzenia), zaoferowała że może jej pomóc w szukaniu bo mieszka w Grandvill i zna każdy zakątek tego miasta. Więc poleciały. Przechodziły wszędzie i nigdzie nie mogły tego znaleźć. Już traciły nadzieję, usiadły się na ławce zaraz przy sklepie. Wtedy Crazy spojrzała i to coś tam było, zaraz tam wleciała a Bolt zaraz za nią. Music kupiła tą rzecz, potem klacz musiała lecieć do domu, więc pożegnały się. Bolt obiecała że kiedyś ją odwiedzi i tak też się stało. Bio Były wakacje. Bolt pracowała nad nowym skomplikowanym trikiem, nazywał się wodna spirala. Polegał on na utworzeniu wodnego tornada. Gdy Bolt próbowała go wykonać nagle straciła kontrolę nad wirem, który zaczął się rozpadać. Jedna jego część spadła na kremowego ogiera. "Ale wstyd" - pomyślała Bolt'ie i poleciała go przeprosić. Okazał się miły. Bolt w ramach przeprosin zaprosiła go na lody i pokazała najciekawsze miejsca w Grandvill oraz swoje opanowane akrobacje. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Znajomi *Sofi *Happy Fireworks *Polly *Skillful Player *Fire Speed *Kasper *Sweet Cream *Agama Sofi Bolt była uczestniczką konkursu plastycznego dla juniorów w Grandville. Na ten konkurs przyjeżdżały kucyki z przeróżnych miast, jedna uczestniczka nawet z Canterlotu (była nią Sofi). Co chwilę komisja wykluczała kogoś z konkursu. Gdy doszło do finału zostały już tylko trzech uczestników: Bolt, jakiś kucyk, ogier (którego Bolt nie znała ) i tajemnicza artystka z Canterlotu. Na koniec komisja miała zdecydować kto wygrał konkurs, lecz zdecydowała że ogierek ma odpaść. Została tylko Bolt i nieznana artystka. Była dogrywka. Fire i Sofi deptały sobie po ogonach (to przysłowie). Gdy skończyły pracę, komisja zdecydowała, że praca Sofi powinna wygrać. Fire na początku było troszeczkę przykro, ale postanowiła pogratulować zwyciężczyni. Wtedy się poznały i polubiły. Teraz się odwiedzają. Bolt poznała Sofi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Kasper Jest pegazikiem. Koledzy dokuczają mu ponieważ nie umie latać. Bierze nauki u Bolt Fire. Jest jej największym fanem. Uwielbia oglądać jej akrobacje powietrzne. Ma 8 lat. Ma swój znaczek. Został fanem Bolt, ponieważ zobaczył ognistą strzałę wykonaną przez nią. Gdy Bolt się przeprowadziła na drugi koniec miasta okazało się że mieszka o trzy domy oddalone od Kaspra. Pierwsza przyjaźń Na początku Fire przyjaźniła się z pewnym ogierem, o imieniu Falcon Travel. Razem spędzali większość czasu, a wieczorami obserwowali gwiazdy. Lecz w wieku pięciu lat Trav musiał wyjechać to jakiegoś odległego miasta. Z początku trudno było jej rozstać się z przyjacielem, lecz po kilku miesiącach pogodziła się z tym i w przedszkolu poznała inne kucyki. Przez długi czas pisali jeszcze do siebie listy i Bolt Fire dowiedziała się, że wyszedł mu znaczek. Po kilku tygodniach przestali do siebie pisać i każdy zajął się swoim życiem. Nie wiedzieli, że jeszcze kiedyś w przyszłości się spotkają. Klub AZANT Bolt była pomysłodawczynią na klub. Pomysł przyjął się, Fire została wiceprezesem klubu. Spotkania odbywają się w miarę regularnie. Spotkania organizowane są w mieszkaniach poszczególnych członków lub na dworze. Nazwa symbolizuje ulubione litery kucyków. Co tydzień do gildi wpłacana jest niewielka suma pieniędzy, którą później przeznacza się do kupowania dla wszystkich członków słodyczy. Najlepsze triki Zespołowy: *Barwny Zakrętas, *Błyszczący Piorun, Samemu: *Wodny Plusk *Ognista Strzała (tylko raz udało jej się go zrobić) *Tornado Ognia Ulubiona lekcja w szkole Ulubioną lekcją Fire jest w-f ,gdyż pegazy mają go osobno od jednorożców i kucyków ziemskich. Bolt sądzi że tylko tam może w szkole porządnie rozprostować skrzydła.Najczęściej jest lot z przeszkodami albo wyścig . Uwielbia też gdy trzeba pracować w drużynie najczęściej jest w grupie z Moon i Cheerful . Znienawidzona lekcja w szkole Matematyka ! Bolt jej nienawidzi , dziwi się jak Thinker może ją rozumieć , często bierze u niej nauki. Ma taki problem że nauczycielka karze wypisać obliczenia , Fire wie jaki jest wynik ale nie wie jak ma zapisać te obliczenia przez to na sprawdzianach uciekają jej punkty. Nauczycielka często mówi :" Bolt znowu punkty ci uciekły , skoro jestes taka szybka to czemu ich nie gonisz" albo " Za dużo czasu przeznaczasz na latanie a nauka idzie w kont". Lecz czasami gdy poduczy się lekcji z Thinker z kartkówki dostaje (5) pięć Ostatnie spotkanie z rodziną Speed Ostatnie spotkanko z tą wesołą rodzinką Bolt odbyła (7) siudmego września 2013 roku .Bolt miała akurat urodziny więc dostała taką masę prezentów że nie mogła ich wszystkich pozbierać , jeszcze niektórzy przepraszali ją że nic jej nie dali.Zjazd odbył się w Grandvill na polu.Fire spotkała swoich ukochanych kuzynów , razem swietnie siębawili , pegaziki się z nią ścigały , zawsze stała na podium .W końcu mianowano ją drugim najszybszym członkiem rodziny .Pierwszym był Harry Speed ( założyciel rodziny ) Bolt także poznała nowych wujków , ciocie , do niektórych była nawet podobna . Ten zjazd Bolt wspoimina najlepiej i już czeka na następny. Tajne zapiski dziadka Bolt Fire nie dawno przeprowadziła się na drugi koniec miasta .Gdy pakowała się mama poprosiła ją żeby poszła na chwilkę na strych i przyniosła jej coś. Bolt posłusznie poszła po tą rzecz . Gdy przeszukiwała półki znalazła starą , zakurzoną książkę , ściągnęła ją , zdmuchnęła kurz i otworzyła .Przeczytała imię , należała do jej dziadka (tego co zmarł :( .) Na następnej stronie znalazła włożoną kartkę z napisem : "Droga wnuczko ! Wszystkie moje zapiski o treści latania i innych rzeczy które znajdziesz zawarte w tym notatniku mogą przydać ci się w życiu ..." Bolt zabrała ją do siebie i potajemnie ją czyta . bo nikt nie wie że ona ją znalazła.Wyczytała z stamtąd jak zrobić wiele trików .Czasami szuka w niej odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.Trzyma ją pod łóżkiem w drewnianej skrzyneczce. Najlepszy sen Najlepszym snem Bolt był taki w którym została mianowana na księżniczkę szybkości .Stało się to po tym gdy zrobiła podwójna ognistą strzałę (przebiła się przez barierę dźwięku czy coś w tym stylu) .Wtedy jej grzywa przedłużyła się ogon także skrzydła .Był to najpiękniejszy sen Bolt jak na razie i na pewno byłby dłuższy gdyby mama jej nie obudziła . Najgorszy sen Najgorszy snem Fire był sen w którym wszystkie kucyki trzymały się odzienie (pegazy z pegazami ,jednorożce z jednorożcami kucyki ziemskie z ziemskimi) lecz ona nie miała pojęcia dlaczego .Udało jej się wyciągnąć od kilku pegazów trochę informacji .Dowiedziała się że to przez jakiś zły kryształ , razem z Katy Moon i Cherful Breeze poszła do jaskini w której się znajdować .Już na pierwszym zakręcie rozdzieliły się .Bolt idąc swoim korytarzem że śledzi ją jakaś cienista postać , odwróciła się i zobaczyła że jej skrzydła zniknęły , wtedy postać przyspieszyła i zaczęła biec .Bolt zaczęła uciekać . Biegła i biegła ,a przednią rozciągnęła się wielka przepasć Fire postanowiła ją przeskoczyć , ale wpadła w nią.Wtedy obudziła się dysząc ciężko.Obejrzała się skrzydła na szczęście tam były . To własnie był jej najgorszy sen Szkoła latania Bolt uczęszczała razem z Cheerful ,Katy Moon i kuzynką Shiny Bolt do szkoły szybkiego latania.W parze na zajęciach była z Shiny, czasami z Cheerful . Zawsze zajmowała drugie ,pierwsze lub trzecie miejsce.Akademie ukończyła z wyróżnieniem.Nauczyła się tam wiele nowych trików.Było to dla niej wspaniałe przeżycie. Konkurs dla kuzynów i kuzynek Bolt startowała w nim z Shiny Bolt .No cóż , zajęły trzecie miejsce ale i tak dobrze . Konkurs polegał na umocnieniu więzi rodzinnych .Przez ten konkurs naprawdę tak się stało , Fire i Shiny musiały razem pracować przez wszystkie rundy .Przez to że wkradła się mała kutnia zajęły trzecie miejsce .Było to na przeszkodzie , klaczki nie objaśniły sobie co mają zrobić więc każda poszła w swoją stronę : Shiny chciała przesmyknąć się dołem a Fire górą . Na dodatek były powiązane liną więc przewróciły przeszkode praz same upadły .To opóźniło im czas . Lecz szybko wstały na nogi i pobiegły dalej . Nagrodą było sędziowanie w następnym konkursie za parę lat . Mają dać występ na sam początek i sędziować Ukochana maskotka z dziecięcych lat Gdy Fire była malutka bardzo bała się nietoperzy . Tata i mama tłumaczyli jej ,że nie ma się czego bać .Kupili jej pluszowego nietoperza ,ale ona nie chciała się nim bawić .Lecz gdy kiedyś ,w ciemną noc przyśniła jej się Księżniczka Luna . Od tamtej pory pluszowy nietoperz siał się ukochaną maskotką Bolt .Nazwała go Pan Pieszczoch. Wakacje Bolt spędza swoje wakacje w nowym domu do którego się nie dawno przeprowadziła . Często spotyka się z przyjaciółmi , mimo że mieszka w domu w chmurach. W tym roku Fire nie wyjechała nad morze . Nie przeszkadza jej to .Tu w Grandvielle ma dóżo zajęć np. zabawa z przyjaciółmi ,układanie swoich rzeczy na półkach ,opiekowanie się Little Star. Zwierzaki Piesek Toby Jest ukochanym psiakiem . Nie jest wysokiego wzrostu podobnego co Winona. Ogólnie jego sierść jest biała, lecz na grzbiecie, pyszczku i szyji na czane plamy. Na uszach ma drązowe plamki. Bolt'ie chodzi z nim na spacerki, szczotkuje, karmi. Zawsze gdy wraca do domu pupil wita ją wesołym szczekaniem i merdaniem ogona . Chomik Ruby Chomiczka dostała od reszty Azant'u na dziewiąte urodziny. Niestety chomiczek już zdechł *. Jego futerko było szare a na łepku znajdowała się czrna plamka. Jego klatka stała u Fire w pokoju, klaczka często do niego gadała a on wykazywał zainteresowanie. Pegaziczka bardzo za nim tęski *. Kocurek Carmel Niedawno przyszedł za Bolt do jej domu. Był bardzo głodny więc klaczka go nakarmiła. Na początku miał zostać oddany do schroniska lecz wszyscy domownicy przywiązali się do niego. Zalety *Pomocna Zawsze stara się pomóc *Optymistyczna Zawsze stara się myśleć pozytywnie *Przyjacielska Stara się nie wykluczać nikogo z grona jej znajomych *Pełna humoru Humor zawsze dopisuje Bolt Wady *Nerwowość Bolt często się denerwuje ,najczęsciej przed konkursami w lataniu albo na testach w szkole, *Lenistwo To jest jedna z najgorszych wad Fire ,czasami jest naprawdę leniwa, *Nadpobudliwość Najbardziej przeszkadza to nauczycielom na lekcjach *Wkurzająca Czasami zdarza jej się palnąć jakies głupstwo ale to przez przypadek gdy już naprawdę nie może wytrzymać *Niedokładnosć Gdy jej się nie chce robi coś naprawdę niedokładnie *Niezdecydowanie To zdarza jej się dość często .Raz zatrzymała kolejkę w stołówce szkolnej bo niewiedziała co ma zadrać na deser -budyń czy kisiel *Uparta Gdy się uprze to już koniec *Niesmiałosć Bolt na początku w szkole była bardzo niesmiała Umiejętności *Latanie Co chwila uczy się nowych stuczek *Malowanie Bolt lubi rysować i malować *Piłka nożna Fire lubi grać w piłkę, najlepiej czuje się na bramce *Zabawa ze zwierzakami Zawsze znajduje czas na zabawę z ukochanymi pupilami *Wygłupy Uwielbia robić siostrze przerózne kawały *Jazda na rolkach Fire bardzo lubi jeżdzić na rolkach ,które dostała od swoich dziadków Anty umiejętności *Śpiewanie Drze się jak kogut, albo i gorzej... *Gotowanie Ona przypali wszystko nawet makaron. *Matematyka Czarna magia łatwiejsza do ogarnięcia. *Język ojczysty Najgorzej idzie jej z ortografią. {CO pewnie można zauważyć w tym i innych moich artykułach XD} Drużyna piłkarska Bolt należy do drużyny piłkarskiej o nazwie'' Blue Hawsk'' (z ang. Niebieskie Jastrzębie).Do tej dróżyny nalezą także Crimson Mystery i Cheerful Breeze .Fire ma numer 15 . Najczęściej stoi na bramce albo jest obrońcą.Na koncie mają dużo zwycięstw . Cytaty "O nie ostatnie ciasteczko, jaka szkoda że ja je zjem !! " To jest moja logika, tego nie ogarniesz, Darki !!!" " Czyli jeżeli wybiję się pod tym kątem wpadne w ściane ? " - przeyskutowanie z Thinker nowego triku "Ej, da ktoś spisać matme "- Typowe. Ciekawostki *Opiekuje się swoją młodszą kuzynką Little Star * Uwielbia latać w czasie burzy * Uwielbia czytać książki przygodowe i podróznicze Galeria 'Proszę o szczere komentarze, chciałabym dowiedzieć się co zmienić, a co jeszcze dopracować. ' Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników